People are often faced with an increasing number of time sensitive commitments and demands on their time. Many such commitments involve departing from an initial or source location in a timely manner to travel to a destination location where the destination location is the location of the scheduled event or appointment. Examples of scheduled events and/or appointments include, but are not limited to, meetings, appointments with doctors and flight departures.
It is often difficult for an individual to effectively determine a departure time from a source location that will enable the individual to arrive at the destination location in time for a scheduled event. In some cases, a number of different variables may impact the time it takes for an individual to travel from the source location to the destination location. At other cases, there may be delays at the destination location that may impact the ability to attend the scheduled event in a timely manner.
The events that impact travel time and/or result in delays are sometimes unexpected in nature. It is often difficult to account for such unexpected delays in determining a departure time from the source location that enables a timely arrival at the destination location. Furthermore, departing from the source location significantly earlier than necessary to make allowances for such unexpected delays may result in an undesirable waste of time.